Her Diamonds
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: When you get hit by a car, you might get saved by love. WARNING! Contains: Crack Paring, Violence, Mature Language.
1. Watching Someone

OMG! -Spazz Attack- I haven't written a fanfic in ages! Well I wonder if this one will bring me back with a Bang! D

I love this couple, They are just. So cute! Matt ZOMG Hottie! 3

Please Review this. I know I should be getting back to my SuzaHina one but...I'm in a writer block!

//////////////////////

The brick wall was aging; the impulse of the worn out sole of oversized boots didn't improve it.

As the wind puffed up a light breeze, the smoke from his cigarette blew with it.

Hands in pockets, head tilts downward though still keeping view on the sidewalk and street in front, Matt clenched his cigarette; fucking wind blowing threw him.

People bustled past him. Some with umbrellas . Or wear parka coats as if the wind was blowing snow on them instead of the breeze.

Wait.

Raindrops came down from overhead. "_People with umbrellas are smart then." _Jerking up the zipper on his faux fur and leather vest, so the collar poked over mouth.

A child, no older than 7, with her mother walked by Matt.

Curiously, she stopped right in front of him and pointed with her small bony finger. "Mommy, why is he wearing swimming glasses?"

Matt tilted his head up more to look at the child with his infamous anger smile.

"Hey kid, Didn't that bitch right there you call you mom teach you it's not polite to point?" Matt barked towards her.

First time today someone stopped to point at him. If Mello was here, he would take the time from eating his chocolate bar, to backhand his head..

"Excuse me, Sir, but I wish you not to talk to my daughter like that." The mother expressed shooting Matt a glare.

Matt scoffed and pulled a hand from his pocket to run through his hair; damn rain was making his hair messy and cold. Though it was always like that. "Look here Mom," Matt reached his other hand out of his pocket, with a gun pointed towards the two.

"Either you teach your kids manners," A finger make the trigger click, "Or I will."

The mother and daughter ushered off in a rushed manner. Throwing the gun back into his ,this time, vest pocket.

Last thing he needed was the goddamn cops after his ass.

From across the street, the signal for walkers went off ; even through the reddish orange lenses, Matt definitely wasn't blind.

A bustle of walkers from Matt's side of the walk, went over the crossway, All hunched together in such a close, from the view, very uncomfortably.

The signal started to blink; Alerting the walkers to move their asses, charming the drivers to hit the gas and do 80 out of the light.

Wind picked up, Matt was ready to progress his region of space to a more sheltered arena.

Yet the bobbing of blond hair pinned up, flapping against the wind caught his eye.

Two bags in each hand. Dashing towards the crosswalk, ready to cross towards Matt's side.

Yet she didn't wait. Normal civilized people would have waited for the next signal to cross. Matt scoffed.

Who was he to talk about civilized?

The bobbing Blondie, bags and all, gave a run across the sidewalk on the 8 blink of the light ; 10 till the driver's signal turned green.

He didn't know why, it made him unsettled. Taking his foot off the wall, for once being tense and not leaned back. Both of the crusty boots on the puddle splashed ground.

She hit the 3rd to last white crossing bar when she got hit.


	2. Saving Someone

Reflexes.

From this day forward, Matt will hate reflexes.

Before he was standing, watching blondie make her fatal move.

Now, he stood in front of her body which was tangled on the ground, lifeless or not, he didn't know.

He didn't care. Cars were **not** going to hit her. He looked at her, back towards the cars. For being hit by a car, she looked peacefully sleeping.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!!!_

"Get you and your girlfriend's ass off the road." barked someone, a car behind him.

Matt pulled his gun and rotated around swiftly, pointing it towards all 3 lanes of cars.

"You put one ounce of pressure on the gas and I'll," cocking his gun again, "put pressure on my trigger finger."

The other two lanes' front driver threw their hands up inside their car.

Matt let out his heartily laugh, They looked like idiots.

The middle driver seemed to disagree.

"Snot-nosed asshole.."

The driver pressed on the gas, not even with caution.

Reflexes?

Matt fired his gun. Hit him right in his mouth.

Crack in the windshield proved it.

"Stupid motherfucker." Matt let out his grin and turned back to the girl.

Shoving his gun into his pocket, he turned his attention towards her.

Sides the heavy makeup, she has a giant gash near her left temple.

The rain and wind picked up.

Peoples' muffled whispers got louder; texting to each other, talking among themselves, or/and snapping photos of the scene.

_Damn it._

He was drawing a crowd, he lifted up his goggles to see if it was the lenses.

Yeah it was. There was more people then he expected. He clicked them over his eyes again.

Turning back to the girl and picking her up bridal style, he bit his lip uncomfortably. Matt hated crowds. Mello hated drawing them.

"Sorry everyone, when the cop forgets his badge. And his crazy ex still has thing for you and. . . "

Matt broke off into his famous sprint. Praying to holy hell he wouldn't trip over his laces, even though he did this all the time.

Just not with someone in his arms.

Matt trailed down the alley to where he kept his car. Where no one would want to go. Too much scum and rats of varieties of size. The rain drops turned to a rain pour.

The girl started to stir as he ran. _Damn it!_

Near would know what to do. Mello even. Not Matt. Never Matt.

Matt just knew how to shoot someone from 90 feet way. He was the guy you called when you needed leverage. The guy you could trust…that would eventually kill you.

Only to Near and Mello he was faithful. He bit his lip. Mello. Ever since the accident, Matt turned harsh.

"Light-Kun?"

The dreary voice made Matt stop in his tracks and look down at the voice. Her almond eyes shined up at him with a worried look on her face.

"Why are you holding me, Light kun? Where are we?"

_Damn it. _What to do…What to do. Matt just kept walking. He could see the gleam of his car not far off.

The girl leaned against him, passing out again.

When Matt got to his car, he opened the door; it was never locked. Opening the back door, he placed the girl on the seat, laying on her back.

Why'd he save her?! He had nowhere to put her. He was a hopeless homeless loser.

He slammed her door and climbed into the driver seat. He couldn't be at ease in the seat.

His Cameo didn't feel normal. Matt for once, felt rushed and nervous to drive.

Matt put his hands on the wheel and turned the key. _Vrrrroooom!_

Pulling back the stick shift, He put it in neutral. Speeding down the small back road alley.

Maybe, Matt could drive out of town. No one would miss him, he could fake his death and make people think he was dead.

_Bastards. Forget that idea. I'm not dying for no bitches. The list that hated Matt was more like the population map of the states._

"_Ughh…" The stirring noise came from the back seat and in the rear view mirror, Matt met the hazy almond eyes of the girl in the back._

"_You're not Light-Kun."_


End file.
